hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Gnomish Exchange
"I am torn between my loathing for gnomes, and my despair that the world is becoming less strange and arcane as the Empire spreads." This is an Encounter Card in Hand of Fate 2. Event 1 (Before acquiring token) "You trespass on gnomish ground, humans!" a voice calls out as a dozen small creatures leap from the trees around you. "The penalty for this transgression is death! Make peace with your gods!" The Dealer draws a Gnomes Card. The player enters Combat. The battered gnomes pick themselves up from the battlefield and approach you, cautiously. "Alright. The penalty for this transgression is no longer death. We'd like to parlay." "We seek arms to defend ourselves!" a gnome declares, loudly. "Hand over some of your equipment and we'll release you. We can even pay you something." "I'll give you some food for a helmet!" one of the small folk exclaims. "I'll share the secrets of this land for a ring!" another chimes in. "Give me a weapon I can wield and one for my brother, we've got gold!" a toothless gnome calls out. The gnomes all loudly shout their own offers, trying to drown each other out. 1) Give them something. :The player must choose an Equipment Card to discard. :You surrender the equipment to the gnomes. Satisfied, they offer payment in return. : The player gains 2 Fame. :The gnomes retreat to the forest with their prize and soon begin fighting over it. : 2) Refuse. Event 2 (After acquiring token) If Hubie is the player's Companion: :"Beware, human!" a voice calls out as a dozen small creatures leap from the trees. "You travel with a detestable goblin!" :The creatures swarm around smiling Hubie, holding up his limbs and examining his attire. "He is no goblin!" one cries out. "Goblins are much larger - and far more fearsome - than whatever THIS is." It takes a moment to realize they are gnomes - dirty, poorly armed gnomes. A few hold spears but most have only a rock or sharpened stick. "We seek arms to defend ourselves!" a gnome declares, loudly. "Hand over some of your equipment and we'll release you. We can even pay you something." * "I'll give you some food for a helmet!" one of the small folk exclaims. * "I'll share the secrets of this land for a ring!" one of the small folk cries. The gnomes all loudly shout their own offers, trying to drown each other out. 1) Give them something. :The player must choose an Equipment Card to discard. :You surrender the equipment to the gnomes. Satisfied, they offer payment in return. :If the player traded a Helm: ::The player draws 2 Food Gain Cards. :If the player traded an Artefact: ::The player draws a Blessing. :If the player traded a Ring: ::4 Encounters on the map are revealed. :If the player traded Armour: ::The player draws 3 Life Gain Cards. :If the player traded a Shield: ::The player draws 2 Max Life Gain Cards. :If the player traded a Weapon: ::The player draws 3 Gold Gain Cards. :The player gains 2 Fame. :The gnomes retreat to the forest with their prize and soon begin fighting over it. 2) Refuse. :The Dealer draws a Gnomes card. :You refuse, and the gnomes attack! A collection of sharp sticks and rocks fly in your direction... :The player enters Combat. :The gnomes quickly retreat into the trees, peering at you from the shadows until you leave. Unlocked By Defeat The Magician Token Unlocks For assisting the gnomes in their battle against the goblins. Gnome Hunt Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Gain Any Category:Reveal Map Category:Trade Equipment Category:Fight Gnomes